The Dragon Whisperer
by LadySchezar
Summary: A romantic story where Allen finds new love and Van and Hitome have been reunited
1. Default Chapter

It's pouring down with rain in Gaea

I don't own Escaflowne, but you already knew that didn't you.

It's pouring down with rain in Gaea. I year has passed since Hitome left, but she returned recently, and is now living there. It seems it is her fate. Fanalia has been restored and once again Van is in charge. Allen Schezar has not left Fanalia; he lives in a mansion close to the palace where Van and Hitome live. 

Hitome sat on her bed, reading the Tarot cards. She was so glad to be back in Gaea. It had been nice to be back on earth, but she had missed Van and her friends. To be away from Van made her heart feel bruised and empty. But now she was back, and that was all that mattered. She turned her attention to her cards and gazed thoughtfully at them.

"Lets see…new arrivals crossed with a journey. Hmm…"

Suddenly Hitome felt herself fall forward into a void of blackness, and dimly knew that she was having a vision. She was on a dark hillside. Beside her sat Van and Allen, but they couldn't see her, she was but a spirit to them, invisible. They were sitting round a campfire. In a nearby tent she could see the shadow of herself lying down. Seeing herself like that sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly a pillar of white light shone down from the sky. Van and Allen jumped back, startled.

"The Mystic Moon! New Arrivals!" thought Hitome, watching the light intently. A figure appeared in it. It was a girl, with blonde hair down to her shoulders and electric blue eyes. She looked a little older then Hitome, but she couldn't be sure. The girl took one look around and fell to the floor in a dead faint. Allen ran forward to help her, and Hitome saw Van draw his sword, looking around at the sky cautiously.

"Hitome"

"Hitome"

"HITOME"

She woke with a start. Van was leaning over her, his eyes full of worry.

"Are you ok? I called your name but…"

"It's ok. I had a vision. Someone is coming from the mystic moon"

She felt her worries fade away as she held Van tightly. Van brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her gently. Hitome sighed happily as she felt Vans heartbeat next to hers. She thought of Folcan and involuntarily clenched her fists. She remembered the time that Folcan had deceived Van into thinking that they were friends. He had faked his own death, and then had crept back to the Zybach Empire to rebuild it. On the way he had heartlessly murdered Allen's one and only sister, leaving him heartbroken, and Van furious. Oh Van… How to describe him? Those eyes… so soulful. They were brown and mysterious; she sometimes felt she was falling deep into them when he kissed her. And his hair… tousled and brown. She sighed again, her heart aching with every beat. Her and Van drew apart again reluctantly as the door opened on the pretty white bedroom. 

It was Allen, holding his sword and smiling slightly. His long blonde hair hung straight down, contrasting perfectly with his blue eyes. Allen Schezar. Knight of Kaylee. A smooth talker with an angelic face. Hitome often referred to him slightly rudely as a playboy, which was admittedly true. It had been a while since he had had a girlfriend though. The death of his sister had left him needing to be alone.

"What is it Allen?" Van asked his friend, smiling.

Allen looked worried.

"It's Folcan. Word has it that he has built a machine. It can only be used once, and it took a long time to build, so if we destroy it another one won't be made for a while. This machine can summon people from the mystic moon. If he got hold of that person then… well, who knows what would happen? He would drain them of their mystical power and use it for evil."

"That's trouble indeed. What do you mean by mystical power?"

"The machine only summons those with powers, like Hitome and her visions"

"Where and when would the person arrive?"

"Well, our spies tell us that Folcan will try and use the machine tonight. The arrival would appear on Staikem Hill."

Hitome remembered her vision and told them of it.

" Thanks Hitome. We must leave at once. My brother could use the machine at any time. I'll prepare the Escaflowne"

So, what will happen? Will the arrival be saved in time? What is her special power? Will Folcan catch them? I need 3 comments for this chapter. If I get at least 3 good comments I'll publish the next chapter. It's jolly good! Honest! So c'mon! Get typing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Van departed to get Escaflowne, while Allen and Hitome started to pack for the journey. They didn't have to wait long. Van was waiting outside with Escaflowne, dragon formed. They clambered on quickly, and started to fly. Staikem Hill was quite a long way away to go on foot, but on a Gymelif it was a short journey. Hitome hung on as tightly as she could and quickly studied her cards. It showed the lovers' card.

"So…love… but who?" she thought, puzzled.

She held up her necklace and gazed into the pink sparkling jewel.

"Who, Who?" she thought, concentrating deeply on the image of the lovers card. The pendant swung gently towards Allen. Hitome nodded slightly. Allen. Of course. She put away her cards and looked at him. He was staring into the horizon, his long blonde hair blowing behind him. His eyes were so sad. The death of his sister had cased him much pain, but Hitome felt that he was at last beginning to get over it. He started as the Gymelif landed with a bump on the dark grassy hill.

"Woah, it's getting dark already! Allen, you start setting up the campfire. Hitome and I will set up camp"

Allen nodded and jumped down, then started to collect firewood from the collection of woody shrubs that were dotted around. Within minutes Allen and Van were sat around a roaring fire. Hitome was in the tent; she had gone there to read her cards a bit more.

"Allen, do you think that my brother will get this visitor? I mean, he could be here right now, in an invisible floating fortress." He scanned the skies carefully one more time.

"I don't know Van. We're not going to let him if we can help it."

Hitome looked out of the tent at the dark sky. 

"It's going to happen soon…very soon" she whispered to herself, and gasped as a pillar of white light suddenly shot down. It rested in front of Van and Allen, and as in her vision the girl materialised. She stood there, bathed in white light, her blue eyes shining fiercely. She tried to stay standing, but she couldn't take the shock. She took one look around her and dropped to the floor like a rag doll.

"Everyone, get on Escaflowne!" shouted Van. " Folkan will be here soon. Pack everything up and go!"

"Are you sure that's necessary? We've only just set up camp," said Allen

"I know, but my brother will be here very soon to pick up the girl" 

The tent was quickly packed up and everyone got onto Escaflowne. Allen was holding the girl who was lying uselessly in his arms. Escaflowne shot into the sky just in time. A Zybach floating fortress materialised just above the smouldering campfire. Folkan looked down coldly at the retreating Dragon.

"So, brother. You plan to steal the results of my hard work. So be it. You will have to face the consequences, but I will get the girl back."

He watched as the Gymelf disappeared on the horizon, then turned to Lotai, one of his henchmen.

"If Allen hadn't bought the news to them so quickly then we would have that girl. We shan't take her back just yet.. We shall watch her, and find out what her power is.

"Yes Lord Falcon" whispered the henchman, and slunk off to tell the other Zybach soldiers. Falcon stared down from the fortress.

"Soon she shall be mine…"he whispered. "Soon…"

Hitomi, Allen and Van gazed down at the girl, lying asleep on Hitomi's bed. Occasionally she twitched, or murmured something incomprehensible. 

"We shouldn't have to wait long now," whispered Van. "Maybe we could leave it to Allen to explain everything to her"

Allen nodded, and sat down on a chair next to the bed while the others went to wait outside. The girl stirred, and opened her eyes. She bolted upright remembering the night before but Allen soothed her.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"D…Drachati" she stammered nervously.

"That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"I…I'm 18. Where am I? Where are my parents?" she asked, searching the room vaguely

Allen explained everything; how she got here, where she was, and how Falcon was after her. At first she seemed not to believe him, but when she saw Earth in the sky she whimpered, and sat down suddenly.

"It's ok. Look, outside is another girl from the mystic moon, or Earth as you call it. I'll get her for you."

1 HOUR LATER

"How is she? Asked Allen as Hitomi opened the door.

"Well…she's still shocked, but I think she's actually coming to terms with it. I'm surprised."

"I guess you know what it's like for her," commented Van

"Yeah. It's like seeing my fate all over again but…it's happening to someone else. Think about it. She comes from the mystic moon; I come from the mystic moon. It's like History is really repeating itself"

The door opened, and Drachati stepped out, wearing a blue polo neck jumper and blue trousers that made her eyes look even bluer.

"I… I've accepted my fate. I realize that I'm…stuck here forever." Her eyes looked as though they were threatening to cry, but they held back the tears. Hitomi moved awkwardly towards her, and patted her shoulder sympathetically. Drachati gave her a watery smile.

"My name is Drachati"

"I'm Van Fanel"

"I'm Hitomi"

"I'm Allen Schezar"

Drachati whipped her damp eyes and settled down to listen to the others as they told her all about Gymelfs, Escaflowne, about how Van was a Draconian and about Falcon and how he was chasing her. When they had finished she took a deep breath,

"Wow. Well, thank you for rescuing me from Falcon .Is it ok if I… explore a bit?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Said Van kindly. Drachati stumbled off outside. She needed to be alone somewhere. Here eyes were full of tears, pulling a veil over her vision. She broke into a run and she ran and ran, sobbing blindly until she came to a cliff top. She lay on the soft grass, her sobs drowned by the roar of the sea. 

"Mum… Dad… will I ever see you again?" 

She didn't even notice the rain begin to fall. She lay for hours in the pouring rain, crying silently. Through the rain she heard footsteps. It was Allen, his long blonde hair plastered to his face. His blue eyes were full of concern.

"Drachati" He knelt beside her, and took off his coat, wrapping it around her. "Where were you? We were so worried!"

"Oh Allen…" She clung to him like a child, crying openly. He put his arms around her.

"I know how you must be feeling, but it'll get better, I promise"

He helped her to stand and wrapped his coat tighter around her as they walked back to the palace.

"Drachati! I thought Falcon had got you!" cried Hitomi "Here, take this towel, you're soaking!"

"S…sorry Hitomi. I just needed to be alone," shivered Drachati.

Hitomi nodded. She understood. She remembered what it was like for her when she had first arrived in Gaea. Suddenly a knock sounded on the palace doors. Van opened them, and two guards stood outside. 

"Your majesty, it is a message from Falcon. He wishes to meet with you. He says to bring the girl and meet at Staikem hill"

"Understood"

The guards marched off, and Van slammed the palace doors shut.

"You know, Falcons plans lack the…cunningness they used to have" commented Hitomi dryly.

Van nodded slowly.

"I know that it seems obvious not to go, but he obviously really wants Drachati in his possession, and if we bought her along then we might be able to find out why"

"No Van! It's too dangerous for Drachati!" said Allen, his voice echoing down the halls clearly.

Drachati blushed slightly, but stepped forward, addressing Van.

"I don't mind going, as long as it will help you. Just don't let him capture me"

So, what will happen at Staikem Hill? Can they really trust Falcon? Will Drachati be ok? Is romance blossoming between Allen and Drachati? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions at the end of each chapter? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Whisperer! I'm very sorry it takes me so long to post up these chapters, but I don't have everyday access to the Internet, I can only access it every other weekend. But it's worth the wait! Thanx to whoever pointed out my spelling mistakes, I'm not the best speller in town! Keep reviewing my work; it's the only thing that gets me through the day. Oh, and if you want you could add me to your favorite authors list, even if I'm not your favorite author! After I've finished this story I'll be writing some funny ones, which may be worth reading. I'll let you know when they're written! See you in the next chapter! Don't talk to strangers on the way, and look both ways before crossing the road. P.s- Sorry this is so unoriginal! The story I mean. But it doesn't half make good reading material! And it gets better…ish…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I still don't own Escaflowne! I just thought I'd let you know!

Chapter 3

So it was agreed. With Allen and his Gymelf and Van and Escaflowne carefully guarding Drachati they travelled to Staikem Hill, where they had arranged to meet. Falcon had sworn not to bring any soldiers, but no one really believed him. He was there waiting for them when they arrived, in a different part of the hill from that which Drachati had arrived in. It was beside the ruins of an old house, with one wall still remaining; ivy crawling across it's tired bricks.

"Firstly get out of your Gymelfs," ordered Falcon in cool crisp tines. His green hair was visible in the dark, and shadows were thrown across his face, making him look skeletal. Drachati shuddered at the sight of his metal arm, glinting cruelly in the moonlight.

"We are here to protect Drachati. You're mad to think we'll leave our Gymelfs." Snarled Van

"What are you protecting her from? There's no one here but me. I won't talk if you keep them with you"

Seeing that Falcon was alone they reluctantly left the Gymelfs to one side, Van keeping one hand on the handle of his sword. Drachati seemed restless and edgy.

"Now, brother. By all rights that girl belongs to me. I am generous enough to trade with you." 

Van then noticed the paper in Falcons hand. He waved it enticingly.

"This piece of paper gives you rights to all the gold I own. See? It's even signed" 

"Never. You will not take Drachati. Just tell us why you want her" hissed Van.

Falcon gave a sphinx like smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Such a shame you didn't want to trade…" he clicked his fingers

"Huh?" cried Allen

From the shadows emerged 5 enormous land dragons. Their green scaly skin was so dark it looked black, contrasting sharply with their red eyes. The dragons worked quickly, cornering them against a wall before they even had time to react.

"Falcon! You dirty liar! The deal was that you'd bring no soldiers. You promised!" shouted Van in fury.

"Well, these are hardly soldiers are they?" Falcon gestured towards the dragons coolly "and besides, I don't keep my promises. Kill them! Kill them all, but spare the girl. I want her alive…" 

The dragons moved to obey his orders. Van drew his sword but Allen was quicker by a fraction. He bravely kept the dragons off, shoving Van and Drachati to one side.

"Van…take Drachati and run!"

"But Allen…"

"Just do it!"

Van grabbed Drachati and dodged past the dragons, who were concentrating on Allen.

"Fools! The girl! Bring me the girl!" Van heard his brothers' sharp words. 

The dragons were almost upon Allen, so caught up in the battle they didn't hear Falcons words. Their fearsome jaws were just inches away from his face, their great wings outstretched. Drachati turned round in her tracks and saw.

"No…" she whispered, her eyes widening slightly.

She broke free of Van and ran to the dragons.

"STOP!" her voice slashed through the air like a knife. The dragons stopped screeching and roaring. They turned to her, and slowly moved away from Allen.

"Allen!" Drachati ran to him. He was crouched against the wall, his arm bleeding slightly. He stared at the docile dragons, and put his sword in its sheath.

"You saved me… how did you do that? How did you control the dragons like that?"

"I don't know…are you ok? That arm looks pretty bad"

He glanced down at it. "It'll heal" 

"I…I thought you were going to die" she put her arms around him, then blushed, and backed off. He smiled at her.

"Lets get out of here!" yelled Van. 

Falcon watched, intrigued. "So that's the girls power. She can control dragons…well; we'll sort that out. Dragons! Get her!"

The nearest dragon swung it's spiked tail viciously. It caught her in the stomach and sent her flying. She landed unconscious at Falcons feet.

"Drachati!" shouted Allen, running forward, but Falcon picked her up, and shook himself. From his back sprouted his pair of wings, black as the night. Black feathers floated around them for a second, and then Falcon flew into the air, holding Drachati in his arms. It made Allen's skin crawl the way he held her against him with his metal arm. Van was already in Escaflowne but it was too late. Falcon had flown into a nearby floating fortress, and was gone along with the fortress, which had pulled an invisibility cloak over itself. Van and Allen stood still in shock. Allen was still wounded but he paid no attention. The journey back was both a long one and a quiet one.

So, that's the end of that chapter. Let me just explain some stuff. Hitomi started doing her Tarot cards again because she felt it was right when she was with Van. My theory is that she only stopped on earth because it seemed to bring back memories of how she used to use them on Gaea. Now she's back, so she can use them. Sorry all you Falcon fans that he's turned evil but come on, don't you think he's even MORE sexy when he's evil? You know, the way he lurks in the shadows, whistling cool spooky tunes. Well, actually it was that lullaby thingy, but you know what I mean. That chapter was surprisingly short, I thought it would work out longer, but it was crammed full of action so it makes up for it. I know the plots a bit weak when Allen and Van decide to just leave their Gymelfs by the side of the hill when they were in the presence of the most notoriously evil villain who was well known for telling porkys. But that's just how it goes. And when I say evil villain I mean sexy evil villain. (I'm only here to please everyone) If you have any suggestions or comments to make don't hesitate! I read them all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

In the morning Van and Hitomi sat having breakfast. Hitomi was frustrated that she couldn't find Drachati. She had asked her pendant countless times, but no answer would come to her. Van was deeply furious and humiliated. He hadn't been able to save Drachati. Instead his brother now had her, and by now she could even be dead. He winced at the thought, and Hitomi put her arms around him comfortingly.

"Do… do you think she's ok?" he asked in worried tones.

"I know she is. The pendant told me that, but it won't tell me where she is. Where's Allen?"

"I'm not sure. I think he probably wants to be on his own. Drachati saved his life and now she's…well…she's gone"

"Poor Drachati. Why couldn't I save her? Why was I too slow?" Van sighed deeply. 

"It's ok. We've asked Allen to look for her, I'm sure he'll do his best. And if he can't find her we'll try tonight. It's unlikely that Falcon will have hung around. He would have travelled away from Staikem hill so we couldn't find him. He might be back later though, to examine the spot where Drachati appeared. That's where we should wait for him." 

Van clenched his fists, and stood up.

"This time I'm going to defeat my brother. He won't beat me again. This time he won't run away from his destiny" 

Allen wandered across Staikem Hill. He had to find Drachati. He had crept out last night, and had hitched a ride here in the hope to find her. She saved his life, and he was going to do the same for her. His blue eyes looked deep and wistful as he thought about his brush with death. Then he remembered the technique that Hitomi had shown him recently. Maybe he could find the floating fortress that way.

"Show me the fortress," he murmured.

He imagined it in his head, dark and sinister. Where was it? Then he saw. It was very close to him, floating just six or so feet above him in the air. He froze in his tracks. Could they see him? A minute passed. Nothing happened, and he relaxed. Then he grabbed a rope from his belt, and, swinging it above him like a lasso he tried to hook it onto the edge of the floating fortress. After a few tries he managed to hook it onto a secure part of the fortress, and he started to shimmy up it, clinging on tightly as it swayed wildly. 

"I'm coming Drachati!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The fortress was luckily quiet. Falcon and most of the other crew on board were on a different level, discussing strategies. Allen hauled himself onto the giant floating mass, and slipped through the main entrance door. He followed a flight of stairs down to a heavy steel door, bolted in several places. Through a small grid in it he could see |Drachati. She was hung by chains to a wall, purple bruises adorning her arms and legs like strange tattoos. Her blonde hair hung lifelessly by her side, but her crystal blue eyes were glinting wildly. Allen rammed against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"You monster! You keep away from me Falcon! I'll tell you nothing!" cried Drachati, and Allen heard the chains rattling as if she were trying to break free of them

"Hush Drachati, It's me, Allen!" he whispered

"Allen!" she gasped in relief

Allen broke the padlocks on the door with his sword, and burst into the dingy cell.

"I thought you were Falcon. I was so afraid! They beat me up and left me here. Then Falcon came and he asked me all these questions about you all. I said that I wouldn't tell him anything and…and he… he had this thing, it looked like a knife. He ran it across my stomach. She lifted up her tattered jumper a little way to reveal a bleeding gash running horizontally across her bellybutton 

Allen's eyes widened.

"Drachati…are you ok? That looks really painful" he ripped a length of material off from his coat, and used it to tenderly dab at the freely flowing blood. He cut the chains away from her, leaving her with the shackled around her arms and feet like rusty copper bangles. Allen's attention was drawn to a smaller, stronger looking door in the corner of the 'dungeon.' There was a metal grid in that one too, but it showed only shadows within. Allen took a step towards the door, feeling a strange sense of dread. He heard the faint whirr of machinery inside, and paused to listen.

"Allen, someone's coming!"

She was right. Heavy footsteps sounded down the corridor. Allen forgot the mysterious door in an instant, and ran towards the door he had come through.

"Drachati. I know the way out. If we hurry we'll avoid being seen"

Together they ran down the corridor and up the stairs, till they came to the edge of the fortress. They hid behind the door till the footsteps faded away into nothingness.

Allen looked over the edge of the fortress, planning to escape down the rope to freedom, but the fortress had moved. It was now hovering some fifty metres above the glistening blue waters of Fanayleean Lake.

"We'll have to jump!" he shouted over the roar of the engines

The sound of many running footsteps sounded behind them climbing the stairs.

"We've been found out! Take my hand!" he cried

She did so, and with a great leap they jumped from the fortress. The water rushed towards them at an amazing speed.

"Someone! Please! Save us!" screamed Drachati, eyes screwed up, waiting for the painful impact of the sharp water upon them.

From deep within the lake a great shimmering blue dragon burst forth, elegant wings carrying it up and away from the lake.

"A water Dragon!" gasped Allen.

It caught them both neatly in its claws, and set them down on the shore before disappearing again in the water. Allen stared open mouthed in shock, then gathered his senses.

"We can't risk being out in the open. We'll have to stay in one of these caves" panted Allen, glancing upwards at the fortress.

They ran quickly into a fairly spacious one and sat on the bare rock floor at the back.

"Allen…I want to thank you. You saved me back there"

"It's no problem" Allen shot a glance at Drachati. Those eyes… they were an unimaginable shade of blue. And her hair… Allen felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Let me get those shackles off you" he said, and gently cut them off. She winced in pain, and he saw the red marks where the shackles had cut into her. He tended to her wound, bandaging it with a new clean bandage fashioned out of his coat, which by now was rather ripped. 

Drachati looked at Allen. His hair was so flowing. His eyes themselves seemed to smile.

"Listen Allen" she said in an embarrassed tone. "Well…the thing is…well...I…" she blushed and trailed off.

"Well Drachati, I…think that I…" he moved closer. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had gone out with so many women in his time, but he had never really connected with any of them. Not like he did with Drachati. He realised it then. He was in love with Drachati.

"Well, the truth is Drachati…I…I love you" he said.

Drachati gasped slightly

"Oh Allen… all this time I though it was just me! I tried to tell you my feelings but…"

Allen kissed her. His kiss was gentle. He spun a web of light around her, leaving her dizzy and light. She felt his hair in her hands, his long blonde hair. The kiss seemed to last forever. She wished it would.

"Oh Allen…" she whispered, tracing the outline of his face with her fingers.

Suddenly a shadow fell across the cave. Allen drew his sword, and motioned for Drachati to get to the back of the cave.

"It could be a Zybach soldier," he hissed, listening as the sound of footsteps got gradually louder…

So, what's going to happen? Will that Zybach soldier to kill them? Will their love last? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Whisperer! Keep on reviewing my work! I love to read the comments you nice people write. Hope you like my work!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sound of running footsteps came closer…and closer… and closer until BLAM! Allen sprung forward from his hiding place in the shadows at the back of the cave, slamming their pursuer against the wall.

"Allen… let go!" gasped a familiar voice.

"Van, it's you!" cried Allen, letting go of his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing YOU!" said Van, rubbing his sore neck. "Where's Drachati?"

Drachati stepped forward from the back of the cave. The shadows accentuated the bone structure of her face, making her look truly beautiful. Van raised his eyebrows at her and Allen's messed up hair, but said nothing. 

"Good job on rescuing her. Now come on. My brother could be here any second. Lets get on Escaflowne" Van was still a little tetchy after letting Drachati be captured.

They climbed onto Escaflowne, with Van controlling it, and Allen holding Drachati in his arms, like he did on the first night he saw her. She had lain in his arms then, on the journey back from Staikem Hill. He remembered that night so clearly. She had been unconscious, but it was like she was sleeping. She had felt so delicate in his arms, like a china doll that he was afraid would smash if he were careless. Now it was different. She felt relaxed in his arms, and he could tell. Once again Van said nothing at the sight of them, but sighed to himself. Allen had had so many 'girlfriends,' and the relationship usually ended after a month or so. He didn't see that this one was any different. However, deep down he was sure he did feel something there between them. A bond, a kind of tenderness. Maybe she was the one for Allen. He shrugged, and concentrated on steering Escaflowne back to Finalia.

Falcon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean they got away?"

The Zybach soldier in front of him bowed apologetically.

"There was nothing we could do sir. Before we knew it they were gone. We didn't see where they went. Besides, we don't want them to think we are too interested in this…girl"

Falcon turned away, his black cloak swishing behind him.

"I need that girl. She has a power I want." He dismissed the soldier with a wave of his hand. Then he sat down at a black metal table, resting his chin on his hand as he thought.

"From what I see, Allen's taken a fancy to this 'Drachati' girl. If I can split the two up, then it will leave Drachati alone, and with no one to turn to for support. If I then step in, and pretend to be her friend then…but no. That plan has been used already. I used the very same to split up Van and Hitomi. And if I could get Drachati _and_ Allen then it would be even better. Killing two birds with one stone. I will have to wait a while until the right opportunity comes up. I need the right person for this job" He walked down to the prison chamber where Drachati had been imprisoned, and quietly unlocked the sturdy metal door that Allen had come so close to looking in. He strode silently over to the hospital like bed that lay within. The room was dim, but you could clearly see the outlines of many medical machines there, and a drip. The figure in the bed tossed and turned fitfully, and Falcon bent over it.

"You have been through a lot. I*'m surprised you're alive. You will, however, recover, and I will hand the duty over to you to retrieve Drachati, the girl who is so rightfully mine." 

He stuck a needle in the figures arm, and the tossing and turning stopped. Falcon paused at the door, and turned once again to the bed.

" With help you can build up the Dragon Slayers team. They are alive, and waiting your return…. Dilandau."

With that he strode out, slamming the door behind him. In the darkened room, Dilandau sank into deeper unconsciousness… 

Well, that's the shortest chapter so far… How is it? Dilandau fans, I hope you enjoy Dilly now he's back! He'll be playing a fairly major part from now on, going around doing eeeeevil things like trying to kill Allen and Drachati. Bless. Well, read on….if you dare…(Or if you can really be bothered)


End file.
